a god is reborn
by kimmyfloreskimmy
Summary: <html><head></head>How will the elemental nation deal with a god that has been angred due to their foolishness.</html>


The water was cold and lifeless as it slowly consumed his body. Slowly he sunk to the bottom as the raging current of the ocean kept slamming against his motionless body. The slow feeling of sinking entered his mind like a rage bull telling his body to fight to stay alive but his will to live died long before today. His live was nothing more then pure hell yet he fought to live just so that he could protect her but now he had nothing. Lifting his arm toward the surface, he try to grab to light he was seeing thought the water. His body hit the ground and stayed there unable to move. The energy drained from his body, his loneness, hatred and disperse that was buried within him started to surface and grow, boiling though his blood. He closed his eyes accepting that this was his end, embracing the darkness and hatred.

**Mindscape**

That annoying dripping sound of water continuously hitting the ground over and over. It never stop. He opened his eyes and found him self inside what looked to be a endless passage way.

Drip

Drip

Drip

It was still there. That infuriating dripping sound. He got up and started walking though the passage. He continued to walk for what felt like hours until he came to a cage. In the middle was a strip of paper with the word** 'seal' **written on it and behind was a giant nine-tail fox laying staring at him.

They stare at each other, not saying a word. "**So you are my vessel huh?" **Said Kyuubi. Naruto continued to stare at the fox showing no emotion on his face as he continued to look at him. **"So not going to answer huh. It doesn't matter anyway what matters now is ... Do you what to live?" **Asked the fox. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the fox. "What would the price be?"

**"Hmm ... you are smart. You know that with all deals that there are prices to be paid. Hahaha it ironic most humans come looking for me and demanded that I give them power yet here you are. I offer you power and you ask what the price is."** Naruto continued to watch the fox. "I ask again what is the price."

**"Nothing much boy. The only price is that you will be the next Juubi and primordial god of destruction." **Said the kyuubi smiling knowing that he found the perfect person the given the Juubi's power to. Naruto thought for a bit before answering. "Will it give me the power to protect her?" **"Yes it will. With the power of becoming a god you like be able to protect that girl Hinata that you wish to be your mate." **

"Then I accept your offer and as a sign of gratitude I will release you from this seal". Naruto walked to the seal on the cage and ripped it off thus opening the gate of the cage. **"Thank you boy but I will continue to stay in your body as I find you to be interesting to say the least so I wish to watch you from inside. Now prepare this is going to be extremely painful."** Before Naruto could answer he fell to the floor gridding his teeth in pain. He refused to scream, he would not show weakness at all.

After what felt like hours Naruto looked toward with his eyes showing a pair of golden rinnegans and nine black comma Sharingan in each eye. The kyuubi smiled. **"Good you still alive now for you to master your powers I'm sending you back in time to when you where four years old. Remember if you need help or just want to talk I'm here." **Naruto blacked out and faded from his mindscape.

Outside mindscape

He opened his and looked out at the clear open sky. Looking around he sow forest all around him, slowly the memories of what had just happened. "So I'm back to the time I was four years old huh." Said Naruto to no one in

particular. **"That is correct Naruto. I did just as I said." **"I see you did. I guess that since graduation is only in 12 years (I change the graduation age to 16), I will leave and gain fully master my powers that I now have. Then I will return saying that I just traveled around learning skills in all areas." **"Well said Naruto. Now to gain fully control of your powers it will take at least 6000 years but don't worry. There is a chamber that can help where 1 year outside is equal to 800 years inside the chamber."**

Naruto thought for a bit 'well then I think that we should be getting our asses there hey.' **"I was thinking the same thing. Now just give me a few seconds to teleport us there."**

A few second later Naruto found him self in what looked like an endless white plain. "Welcome to the time chamber now we begin your training." Naruto looked next to him and found him self staring at Kyuubi's face. "Hai sensei."

"**Now boy for the next 7 years or as in the chamber 7200 years, now pay attention boy since I will not repeat anything. The eyes that you have are called 'kami no me' meaning the eyes of god. These eyes are the combination of the Sharingan, Rinnegan and Byakugan. They have all of the ups and none of the down s to each of them so you have no weakness at all. So because of the Rinnegan you can use all elements without wasting chakra as well as yin and yang. I will be training you in human, demon, and god fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjudsu, kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu, juinjutsu, senjutsu and kinjutsu.**

**You also have the ability to give kekkai genkai better some and take them away. After you are trained to use those I will then start you training in Bakudo and Hado. These are attack that you can do that don't use chakra be something called spiritual energy. These are needed in or for you to master your Zanpakutou. Before you ask your zanpakutou is you're a part of your soul that has manifested in to a weapon and in order for you to master it he or she will train you how to use their powers as well as yours. Next will be ki these attack rely on physical strength.**

**Now do you understand?"**

Naruto gave it a few mins to sink in before he nodded in agreement.

"**Good now we start I want you to 400 push ups, 400 sit ups, as a warm up. Also I will be putting a gravity seal on you as well as a resistance seal. We will start we with 50 times gravity and 50 times resistance. NOW MOVE YOUR ASS."**

From then on Naruto knew that Kurama was a slave driver and really did enjoy to see people in pain.


End file.
